Shadow
by Chelsey-chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was a respectable ninja...but buried deep inside of him was an ambition he intended to make true. He sets off on his path to revenge with Sakura by his side. What kinds of adventures will these two encounter? [SasuSaku]
1. Beginnings

A/N: May be some spoilers for Chapter 181 of the manga in the beginning part, everything else is my story.  
  
.Beginnings.  
  
It was a quiet night, not a sound in the village. In such a peaceful village such as Konoha, all the people are asleep at this hour, no one prowls about during the night. Uchiha Sasuke spat in disgust as he looked out his window. As he was throwing things into his backpack, something caught the corner of his eye. Sitting on the windowsill, shining in the moonlight, was a picture of his team. He picked it up and gazed at it. He was in his usual attitude, Naruto seemed angry about who knows what, Kakashi was just being goofy, and Sakura was cheerful and smiling...as always. For a moment he realized that these were people he cared for, he quickly shook that thought out of his head and slammed the picture down. He turned of the lights and shut the door.   
  
He silently walked down the street, feeling empty. He liked the silence. He wasn't going to make leaving any harder than it actually was. He didn't care if he was missed. He just wanted to get the hell out of this village. He stopped as he stepped onto the path that led out of the village, surprised at what he saw. A pink-haired shinobi stood there, waiting for him, only him.  
  
" What are you doing prowiling around in the middle of the night? " Sasuke asked her. She noted the backpack on his back.  
  
" I knew you'd come this way if you were to leave the village... so I just...waited here. " He gave her an emotionless face, but he was actually very surprised at the fact that she would stand out her all night... for him. He kept his attitude.  
  
" Get out of here and go back to sleep. " This didn't need to be any harder than it already was.... He gently walked passed her and heard the faint sound of tears as he stepped away. Suddenly she turned after him, with a tears on her cheeks, and asked,  
  
" Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you always keep so quiet... and never say a single word to me? " He stopped, with his back still turned to her.  
  
" I told you already, I don't need your help. Don't try to look after me. " He was slightly annoyed at her for looking after him. He could make it just on his own. He was an Uchiha. She stood in silence after those words. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks, then she smiled at a memory.  
  
" No matter what... you'll just...always hate me, won't you... you remember don't you? " He didn't know what she was talking about, so he didn't respond.  
  
" When we became genins, the day our three-man team was first decided...the first time we were here by ourselves, you were so mad at me. "  
  
***FLASHBACK****  
  
Sasuke and Sakura were standin where they were now, Sasuke was apparently annoyed at Sakura. He said,  
  
" Loneliness..."  
  
" Huh? " Sakura responded, apparently at a loss to what he was talking about.  
  
" It's just a bit different than having your parents mad at you. "  
  
" What's with you all of the sudden. " He turned his neck to look at her in the eye and said,  
  
...  
  
" You're annoying. "  
  
*****END FLASHBACK*****  
  
Sakura smirked at that thought, Sasuke simply said,  
  
" I don't remember that. " Sakura was a bit surprised, but she didn't feel like retelling that story.  
  
" Yeah...hahaha... I guess you're right... that stuff is all in the past, huh?  
  
"...."  
  
" We did all sorts of missions, just the four of us. It was painful and difficult at times, even at that though...  
  
I still enjoyed it. "  
  
Her smile turned to a more serious face. She looked toward Sasuke,  
  
" I know all about your past, Sasuke. Even if you get your revenge though...it won't bring anyone happiness. Not even you, Sasuke ... nor me. " Sasuke lowered his head.  
  
" I already know. " Sakura was surprised at this answer. He continued, " I'm different from all of you...I can't be following the same path as you guys. Up until now we've done everything as a group. But, there's something else I must do. Deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge... for that, is the reason only, do I live. "  
  
Sakura surpressed her tears as made a closing statement, " I will never be like you or Naruto. "  
  
" Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now I know you're pain! I may have friends and family... BUT...  
  
if you were to leave me..."   
  
Sakura was sobbing now.   
  
" To me...to me... I would be just as alone as you. "  
  
  
  
Sasuke was now feeling the pain of guilt in his heart, it was then that he really realized the extent of her feelings for him. But, he kept hidden behind his mask, he was good at that... too good at it.  
  
" From here on out...we all begin new paths. " Sasuke simply said. Sakura stuttered, trying to surpress her cries and emotions, but she was breaking down. It all had to come out.. this time.   
  
" I...I...." She couldn't keep it in any longer. " I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART! If you were to stay here with me there would be no regrets! Because, we'd be happy everyday, I SWEAR! I would do anything for you...so...please just stay with me! "  
  
"...." He couldn't respond to this.  
  
" I'll even help you with your revenge, I don't what I could do though. If you can't stay here then please... take me with you. " She sniffed up the rest of her tears. He knew she wouldn't be able to help with his revenge, since Itachi was on a whole other level... and despite it all... he still cared for the girl. He knew if she came with him it would be dangerous... but then he realized something. He was abandoning his life as a Leaf shinobi, and Orochimaru would probably use him against the Leaf when the time came. She would die. He turned around to actually face her.  
  
" Would you actually come with me...? "He asked quietly.  
  
" Yes. " Sakura said without any hesitation. " I would do anything for you...even...even kill. " She looked up at him with emerald eyes drenched in tears. Tears for him. He thought for a moment, but came to a decision, one which he knew he'd regret soon enough.   
  
" Okay, you can come with me. " He said quietly. " Grab some stuff and come back here within 30 minutes, then I'm leaving. " She hesitantly nodded, still in shock that this was actually happening. She turned around and disappeared back into the village. Sasuke sighed and thought,   
  
' What are the consequences of what I have just done? "  
  
Sakura quickly packed various items in her pack. She didn't bother with make-up or fancy dresses since she knew they'd be roughin' it. She did pack essentials such as brushes, deodorent, etc. She quickly packed some extra kunai, shuriken, and a small first aid kit. She tried to make sure her back was light though. When settled the pack on her back, and took one last gaze around her room. Her eyes fell on the picture of Team 7. She realized that she was going to be late for Sasuke, so she made sure she got everything. But not before she took the picture out of it's frame and slid it into her pack. She turned off the lights and shut the door, not even leaving a note behind.  
  
When Sakura got back to the spot, Sasuke didn't seem to be there. She was worried that he had already left. She realized that maybe he just told her to go pack so he could leave without a scene. She mentally cursed at herself for being so stupid, until she heard rustling in the trees. Sasuke hopped down.  
  
" Ready to go? " He asked simply. Sakura smiled in relief.   
  
" H-hai! " She said. He turned to leave and she ran to his side. She bent her neck around to take one last look at the village.  
  
' Goodbye Mom...Dad...Ino... and Lee-san. Goodbye Naruto and Kakashi-sensei... I think I'll miss you guys the most. ' Sasuke, however, kept walking without looking back at the place he once called his home. Both of the knew that much greater things were going to happen.   
  
**********************  
  
Ok! So what'd you think? The whole first part was Ch. 181 of the manga. I added the thoughts they were thinking based on their facial expressions. Please tell me what you think ok? Thanks for reading, hopefully more will come soon, but school keeps butting in XP. Oh well... Ja ne!  
  
Ja ne= See ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok well...here's the next chapter. Just wanted to let you know a few things:  
  
- This is NOT a fluffy, kissy kissy love story ok? It's deep...yeah. But still sasusaku XD  
  
- Sasuke is angry at Naruto... well... jealous of his power you could say.  
  
- Sakura is not annoying in this story, but I admit she was in the first one lol, but that was from the manga. Sakura bashers will die.  
  
- I made the Sound Village really far away because I wanted Sakura and Sasuke to be well... alone on their adventure for a while.  
  
- I haven't made out the rest of the story so I dunno whats gonna happen yet! ^_^  
  
Ok well... you didn't really need to know that last thing lol. Thanks so much for the reviews! I love you guys! It really means a lot to me ^_^. Thanks for reading.  
  
Anyway, here's the chapter...enjoy.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It had already been two hours since their departure, and they finally stopped walking. Sasuke looked over to the direction of the rising sun. Konoha was no longer in sight. Sakura was leaning against a tree while gazing at the sunrise. She looked at Sasuke with a smile. To his surprise, he smirked back.  
  
He wondered what had to possessed him to take her, but he was glad he did. They always say that you should never travel alone. Sakura was a valued companion to him on his quest. Even if she wasn't the strongest person, it was nice to have someone with you. He felt like he could actually trust Sakura, no one else.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura gazed up at the various cloud formations from the sunrise. She realized that as of this moment, she was a Missing-nin. She turned her head to Sasuke, wondering what he was thinking. She just had to keep silent so she wouldn't say anything to upset him. She just wanted to be here... with him. She wondered if why she gave up her life in Konoha...she had it all. But, when he looked at her in the eyes without of look of hatred... she remembered. But she was still too nervous to say anything. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt the forehead protector she used as a headband. She came to the realization that she wasn't a leaf ninja anymore... and she'd probably be fighting against them. As if he was reading her mind, Sasuke looked over to her.  
  
" You don't have to take it off if you don't won't to...but..." Sakura cut him off.  
  
" No, I think I owe it to you and the village. Plus, when we travel people might attack us, seeing that we're from the Leaf. " She felt to where the metal part of of the headband was, the part that bore the symbol of Konoha. Quickly, without hesitation, she picked it off. Now, it was just an ordinary headband. She slipped the metal piece in her bag without any comments. She looked to Sasuke, who nodded at her. He spotted a small creek nearby.   
  
" I'm gonna go for a swim, alright? "  
  
" Okay. " She responded, smiling. " I'll make some breakfast. It'll give you strength. " Sasuke walked off to the creek and Sakura turned to the woods.   
  
' Alright! ' Sakura thought! She quickly went to gathering logs. Sasuke came back to where she was, feeling quite refreshed. Sakura was positioning the logs together in preparation for a fire. Sasuke had his shirt in one hand, slinging over his back, and two fish in the other. He put them all down and lit a fire with one of his fireballs. They each took a fish to roast on the fire.  
  
A/N: Common scene in anime, eh?  
  
Sakura gazed at Sasuke. Drops of water dripped from his bangs. She realized that if this had been a few months ago she would have fainted from seeing him with no shirt. Her feelings had indeed matured. Since she would be with Sasuke from now on, she couldn't be doing things like that. Although, she hadn't really been doing things like that for quite a while. She had already confessed her love for him, what else was there to do? She just couldn't say anything to him, fearing he'd leave her, but she had so many questions on her mind. Suddenly, Sasuke gripped his shoulder. Sakura saw a look of pain in his eyes.  
  
" Are you alright? " She asked in a hurry.  
  
" Fine, just a cut. " He said simply. Sakura sighed in relief and leaned back against a tree.  
  
" You had me worried for a second, " She said. " Now, let me see it. "  
  
" What? "  
  
" Let me see it! "  
  
" No. "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" No! " Sasuke protested, insisting that it was fine.  
  
" Let me heal it! " Sakura tried to get a look at the cut, but he pushed her back,  
  
" You can't heal it! " Sakura sat back and pouted.  
  
" I can too heal it! Don't think I waste all my time on you! I train as well! " She went over to him and asked him to take his shirt off. He gave her a strange look, but preceded to take it off. " Wow, this is a nasty cut! How'd you get it? "  
  
" Training. " Sasuke lied. He didn't feel like telling her that he had been attacked by Sound ninjas earlier.  
  
" I see. " She did a small seal and concentrated. Sasuke had no clue was she was doing. Suddenly, he saw a small blue light come from her hand. She gently pushed against the cut and it miraculously (spell check there) healed it. Sasuke was even surprised. She sat back down and smiled at him. " You're welcome! " He gave her a nod. Shortly after they had gotten some rest, the continued their journey.   
  
They crossed through part of the forest, heading northwest. They came across a small village. Sasuke explained to Sakura that he wanted to get a few more kunai for himself and her. She agreed. He explained to her that this village did not consider themselves people of the Fire Country. They only considered themselves members of the local area. Sakura was surprised when they reached the village. The local market was booming with people. Sasuke approached a man selling the equipment he needed and preceeded to browse around. Sakura stood by his side and waited while he selected the ones he wanted. Sakura gazed around at all the goods being sold. Sasuke had finally selected his and paid the man for it. As Sasuke, was paying Sakura started walking out. When she turned around she accidently bumped into someone.  
  
" Oh sorry! " She said. She looked up to see a gigantic and very rough looking man, with a bunch of other rough looking men.   
  
" Hey no problem babe. " He said and looked her over. He smiled. " I've never seen you around these parts before. I never forget a pretty face. Why don't you come with me? I could show you a good time. "   
  
" No thanks. " Sakura said. The man tugged her arm. Sasuke caught this and glared at the man.  
  
" Aww come on! "   
  
" Let go of me! " She said, yanking her arm back. Suddenly, Sasuke came over and slapped the man's hand off her arm. Sasuke stood protectively in front of Sakura.   
  
" Who the hell are you? "   
  
" Shut up. " Sasuke easily punched the man in the stomach. The man fainted at his friend's feet. His friend was enraged.  
  
" Why you..." The man pulled out a knife and charged at Sasuke. He easily dodged all the man's attempts to stab him and laughed. He was about to kick him in the face, but the man suddenly collapsed. Sakura was standing there in a position that told Sasuke what had just happened. She had kicked him where it counts. Sakura turned and smiled at Sasuke.  
  
" Hehe, they'll be out for a while. " She laughed. Sasuke even smirked as well, he was glad she could take care of herself, but he would still protect her. " Thanks though Sasuke. " She said. He nodded back at her.   
  
  
  
" Let's get going then. "  
  
" Alright! "  
  
" Oh yeah, I forgot. " Sasuke said pulling something out of his bag. " You needed some more equipment, so here. " He handed her a kunai, not just a regular kunai though. Engraved into it was design of cherry blossoms. Sakura cheerfully smiled at him.  
  
" Thank you! " He gave her yet another nod of the head as they continued their quest.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Yikes, I apologize. That wasn't very good huh? I promise it will be better. R & R. No flames please. Sorry for the late update, I've been busy w/ school. I'm on break now though! Yay *does a lil' dance*. Next update should be quicker. All that being said, Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: [ inner sakura's thoughts in here]  
  
Sakura wearily opened her eyes. It was the beginning of her second day with Sasuke. She looked over to where he had been sleeping to discover he wasn't there. The sound of twigs snapping alerted her of someone's presence. She fingered a shuriken, but quickly let go when Sasuke came into view. She sat up and stretched.  
  
" Morning Sasuke-kun. " She greeted him and followed with another yawn.   
  
" Yeah. " He responded, sitting down. She noticed a tired look in his eyes.   
  
" Did you have a good sleep. " He looked up at her with a look of confusion.  
  
" Huh? Oh yeah...sure. " He said poking the ground. " Sakura, we need to talk about something. "  
  
" Hm? " Now, Sakura had the look of confusion in her eyes. " About what, Sasuke-kun? "  
  
" You. "  
  
" Me? "  
  
" Yeah, " He stood up and looked off into the distance. " We're going to be passing through other countries, you know. We might be attacked, so I think it would be a good idea if you trained. I want to teach you something to protect you. "  
  
" Um...ok. " He held out his hand to her, which surprised Sakura. She gladly took it. He lead her to an open field, which would be good for practicing jutsu.  
  
" Alright, you should have enough chakra for this one. I'm going to teach you one even I can't do, because I can't...control my chakra well enough. " Sasuke mumbled, he hated to admit his lack of strength in certain areas. " But I wouldn't need to use it anyway. It's called Kumogakure no Jutsu (Disappearance Technique), it's a genjutsu. "  
  
"Ah yes! I've heard of that, but never attempted it. "  
  
" You have? "  
  
" Yes. " She said, standing up. " Kumogakure no Jutsu, a genjutsu capable of hiding someone's appearance. Once cast, the user is no longer visible. This jutsu can be used for hiding, retreating, and sneak attacks. The user seems to disappear, thus it's name, Kumogakure no Jutsu. " Sasuke nodded in approval.  
  
' Damn, she's smarter than me. ' Sasuke thought.   
  
" Ok, go on Sasuke-sensei! " She winked at him. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched for a moment, then he went on with his little lecture.  
  
" I took this from Hokage-sama's office when you went to pack. Sakura, I only want you to use this for hiding means, if things get bad. "  
  
" But I could help--"  
  
" No, don't enter the fight. " Sasuke said sternly. Sakura frowned, feeling that he was underestimating her. Sasuke moved closer to her. " Look, I know you have genjutsu talent, so you'll be able to do it. Just use it so they won't attack you. " Sakura frowned in protest for moment, but then she realized why Sasuke was doing this. If in a fight, she was attacked. Sasuke would feel like he would have to watch both of their backs. Sakura gripped her fists, she was feeling like dead-weight now. She felt her hair and remember the Forest of Death incident. Sasuke held a scroll out with the technique to her. She reluctantly took it, and he promised herself then that she would never need anyone to protect her.  
  
" Alright. " She said. Sasuke nodded and walked away. Sakura opened the scroll and learned the technique in a matter of minutes. She formed a small seal.  
  
"Kai! " Sakura quickly vanished. She could see herself, but no one else could. She liked this.   
  
[inner sakura: Hell yeah! Genjutsu rocks! ]  
  
She walked out of the field towards the river where Sasuke was refilling a water bottle. His back was facing her, so she took this moment to charge at him and push him into the river. He fell in, making a rather large splash. He quickly came to the surface yelling,  
  
" What the hell? " He started looking around. Sakura smirked. She formed a seal, releasing the genjutsu. Sasuke glared at her for a moment. She smiled at him, and then she started to unzip her dress. " SAKURA!!??? WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? "   
  
She pulled her dress over her head to reveal an undershirt with her shorts. She quickly dived in next to him and started swimming in a backstroke towards where the river ended in a lake. She looked up to Sasuke and stuck her toungue out.  
  
" Pathetic. " Sasuke glared at her, then he preceeded to swim after her. Sakura was in bliss. The water was cool, and crystal-clear. She got out of the water to take off her sandals. Sasuke did the same, he took off his shirt and sandals. Sasuke pushed Sakura back into the water and smirked, after getting his revenge at her. If only avenging his family could be that easy. Suddenly, a splash awoke him from his thoughts. Sasuke did a cannonball, completely soaking Sakura. After having a splash war for ten minutes, Sakura gave up. Sasuke got out of the water and put his shirt and sandals back on. Sakura did the same.  
  
" Ok, enough fooling around. We're wasting time. " Sasuke fascined his water bottle, and headed back to their camp. They picked up their packs and set off.  
  
Sakura was happy she could have some fun with Sasuke, but she was still a bit shy around him, not wanting to say anything. She knew Sasuke didn't see her the way she saw him, but she knew that he trusted her. Still, she couldn't help fearing that he would decide to leave her.  
  
They continued to sprint through the trees of the forest until sunset, never saying a word between each other. Sakura felt bad, feeling that she might be slowing Sasuke down, but she was started to get really tired. Sasuke took a glance back, then came to a sudden stop. So sudden that almost bumped into him.  
  
" It's been a long day, " he said. " Let's make camp. "  
  
" H-hai! " Sakura said. After they ate some ramen that Sasuke had packed, they sat down and made an area to sleep in. Sasuke told Sakura to go to sleep to refresh her energy. Meanwhile, he kept watch like he always did. He didn't dare fall asleep and leave them unprotected. The cold wind swept through and noticed Sakura's sleeping form shivering. He thought for a minute, then preceeded to grab her hand and pull her against him. He looked up to the night sky and it's lights shining upon them and sighed.  
  
' If only you knew the things I do for you. '  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AHHH! Wow, by FAR the crappiest chapter yet. I PROMISE the next one will be better. I'm just suffering from school and a bit of writer's block. I'm really stressed because I have a lot of tests coming up and then EXAMS. Ahhh! Anyway, Read and Review please, I'm open to any ideas of suggestions. No flames please. Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

' TEXT ' = Character's thoughts  
  
[ TEXT ]= Inner Sakura  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Sasuke gently made his way through the marshlands with Sakura behind him. They had to preceed cautiously, because they were getting closer to the border of the Fire Country. So, it was a very slow and tedious journey today. Sakura just held her hands together and walked silently. Sasuke, however, was deep in thought at the moment. Most people would consider bringing Sakura along a stupid move, seeing her as dead weight. Sasuke had considered that, but now he realized he felt a little better with Sakura along. Even if they aren't the strongest person, it's nice just to have someone by your side that you can talk to. He also felt stronger having her there. She was the only one he trusted.  
  
It was indeed a disgusting day outside. The sky was clouded with grey, no sun shone through to lighten anyone's spirits, but the heat remained. It had been 4 days already. Since she cut her hair during the Chuunin exam, Sakura's hair had grown a little bit. Enough so she was able to put it in two low,small pigtails. It was a good thing she had only brought the sleeveless version of her red dress. Sasuke hacked away some bushes that were in his way with a kunai. He was getting frustrated, so he just stopped, so suddenly that Sakura almost bumped into him.  
  
" What's wrong? " Sakura whispered. She was about to offer to help him cut away the opposing weeds, but stopped. Sasuke sighed and formed a few seals that Sakura couldn't see. Next thing she knew, the entire marshland in front of them was in a blazing fire coming straight from Sasuke's mouth. Sakura sighed, ' Well that's one way to do it. '  
  
The entered yet another grove of trees that led into a deep forest. Sakura frowned. [ ANOTHER GOD DAMN FOREST?]. Even Sasuke was getting sick of this trip, and the weather wasn't helping. Not a single ray on sunshine was shining through the sky or the forest trees. The forest was just a dark mess of trees and weeds that Sakura felt uncomfortable in (A/N: she's uncomfortable because it's a dark/creepy forest with a forboding atmosphere, not because of the weeds XP). Suddenly a flash of lighting went across the sky, followed by a loud crack of thunder that seemed to shake the ground they stood on. Sasuke's head bolted up. In a second, a large bolt of lighting struck in the marshlands they were just in. Both heads whipped around at the sudden noise. Sasuke looked at Sakura.  
  
" Come on, let's get going. " Sakura nodded in agreement. They walked quickly throught the woods in search of some shelter. " Over there. " Sasuke called to Sakura, pointing to a small cave. They stomped throught the mud and splashed throught the puddles towards the gave. Sasuke and Sakura, who was covering her head, ran into the cave. Water was pouring on the entrance to the cave. As soon as the entered the cave, they stopped to catch their breath. Sakura untangled her pigtails and let her hair free. She tried to squeeze the water out of her locks, as Sasuke dug took a small lantern out of his bag. He pointed it towards the inside of the cave, then upward. As he pointed it up to the ceiling a large swarm of bats flew out. Sakura went over and clung to the back of Sasuke's shirt and he walked forward cautiously towards the back of the cave. He shined the light all around, it appeared to be empty. The cave curled slightly, so they went to the very back to avoid the storm at the entrance.   
  
  
  
Sasuke sighed as he rolled out his sleeping bag, which was one of the two he and Sakura had bought at a small village this morning, and set the lantern between Sakura and himself. Meanwhile, Sakura rolled her sleeping bag out and smoothed it gently. A loud crack of thunder was heard, taking away their hopes that the storm would pass.  
  
" I guess we'll be staying here the night then? " Sakura asked as she was still smoothing out her sleeping bag. Sasuke, who was sitting cross-legged against the wall, responded,  
  
" A storm this bad could kill us, and I don't intend to die by something stupid. It will also cause mudslides on the east side of the forest, making it extremely difficult to get through. Lightning will strike the trees, so we can't travel through those. Looks like we have to stay here. " Sasuke's eyes hardened. " Damn! Another waste of a day! " Sakura curled up her knees towards her body. She didn't want to say anything else to upset him further. She looked up towards the ceiling.  
  
' I wonder how Naruto is doing now..."  
  
~*~ A few days earlier ~*~  
  
It was early in the morning when genin, Uzumaki Naruto, ran to the Hokage's home. He had gone over to Uchiha Sasuke's house to settle their little arguement. He was going to make Sasuke apologize for being such a cold-hearted bastard, and making Sakura-chan cry (A/N: these are references to events that happened before the beginning of our story). He knocked on the door, no answer. He knocked again, no answer, then he preceeded to start pounding on the door, screaming, " SASUKE, YOU BASTARD! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW! I KNOW YOU HERE ME!! " Naruto thought Sasuke would at least come out to tell him to shut up. Wait! He was mocking Naruto wasn't he? Naruto grew angry at this thought. He was going to make Sasuke respect the future Hokage! He hit down the front door and stomped into the house. He was about to yell, but stopped when he realized he had never been in the bastard's house before.   
  
' Heh, perfect for a cold-bastard like Sasuke. " He said, looking around. But, his eyes widened and he shuddered. ' It really is cold in here. This house... it's so empty. ' Sasuke's house did include furniture, a bed, TV, etc. But, it was just missing everything. It only had the basic things a person needed to actually live, but... there was no cheer at all. The depression of the appartment was contagious. It sucked any bit of happiness that was left in you. ' Sasuke must of been so alone, like me. ' Naruto paused there. ' Heh, loneliness... the pitch-black hell. Even a guy like Sasuke... who always acted cool, must of felt it. '   
  
Naruto made his way in. He looked at his shelves, there were many picture frames, but they were all broken or pushed down. Naruto picked one up. It was Sasuke's family. It must have been taken before the tragedy where the entire clan was wiped out. He looked at his mother and father. They appeared happy. His father had his arm rapped around his wife. The other person...wait...someone had ripped that person out of the picture. But, a younger Sasuke was on their shoulders. To Naruto's surprise, he was enjoying himself. There was large grin on his face, he appeared to be laughing. Naruto placed the picture down and called Sasuke's name. He found his way to his bedroom. He threw open the door, but was shocked to find it empty. The bed was empty, the closet was empty, everything was empty. He looked at the picture frame on the windowsill that was thrown down. He picked it up, it was their team picture.  
  
' Bastard. '  
  
Naruto was concerned on the whereabouts of Sasuke, so he went to Sakura's house to see if she knew. But he had to be careful, he didn't want to worry her. He knocked on the door, but almost had a heart-attack when a crying woman threw open the door and screamed,  
  
" SAKURA!!!!" Tears were streaming down her face, her red face showed that she had been crying for a while. Her pink hair told Naruto this must be Sakura's mother.   
  
" Hello, er... Haruno-san. " He had never really shown respect to any adult before, but this was the girl-he-loved's mother..so..., " Um... my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm on Sakura-chan's team. Is she home? " The woman burst out in tears. A man with blond hair ran over to his wife. Naruto saw ANBU in the house.   
  
" What do you want, Fox-Demon? " Haruno-san asked, pushing his wife inside. Naruto glared at him for a moment.  
  
" Is Sakura-chan home? " Naruto noticed Haruno-san's solem face.  
  
" She has disappeared. " Nothing could have prepared Naruto for that. He spun around as fast as he could and made his way to Hokage's office. He burst open the door.   
  
" OLD-LADY HOKAGE!!! SAKURA-CHAN AND SASUKE ARE MISSING!! "  
  
"W-What....?" Tsunade sat up, rubbing her eyes. Naruto twitched.  
  
" W-were you asleep on the job?"   
  
" No! Of course not! " Tsunade laughed. A few minutes later she was very quiet, after Naruto told Tsunade what happened. After she had finished talking to the ANBU and Jounins, she came back in. " Sit down Naruto. "  
  
" What happened?!?!" Naruto demanded. Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.  
  
" Sasuke has gone to Orochimaru, and we believe he took Sakura with him. "  
  
" WHAT!? HE'S GONE TO OROCHIMARU! AND HE DRUG MY SAKURA-CHAN WITH HIM????? THAT BASTARD! SASUKE!! "  
  
" Naruto! Calm down! We sent the ANBU after them. " Kakashi said to reassure Naruto, but Naruto couldn't stop worrying for his two teammates.  
  
~*~ Back to Sakura and Sasuke ~*~  
  
Sasuke gazed out out the pouring rain and crashing thunder and lightning. Yep, this was a waste of a day. He turned around to make his way back to Sakura. He stopped walking and turned around to get one last look at the entrace. But, to his surprise he was face-to-face with a sound ninja.  
  
" Ahh! " He jumped back and whipped out a kunai. Suddenly, he heard Sakura scream and looked back. Sakura was backed up against a wall, holding out a kunai at the three sound ninjas staring at her. Sasuke recognized these guys as " the four sound ". " What the hell are you doing here? "  
  
" Hello Sasuke-sama. We have been ordered to escort you to the Sound Village. "  
  
-----------  
  
Sorry for the late update. But, I think I made up for it with this long chapter... my hands hurt from typing lol.  
  
Just for a little Author's Note:  
  
Despite what you may think about Sasuke and Sakura because of the last chapter, nothing has really changed. They're are JUST COMRADES at the moment. They have a strong friendship, but Sasuke hasn't developed romantic feelings for Sakura.   
  
Thanks for the reviews!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...bla...bla...bla....but if I did Kishimoto-san and his attorney get ready to pounce on Chelsey w/ lawsuits ...never mind...

Ok, time for the massive **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

****

**Hey guys, sorry for the long period of absence. I think I left you guys after my exams, then the break came, then all this crap, school is getting harder, and I'm in love. So, it's taken a lot of my time. Over this weekend, I checked back to my old anime email, which I use for this too, and it had a lot of messages and review alerts. So, I felt horrible and now I'm ready to continue some of my stories. I plan to finish Shadow, then start working on my Hanabi story again (I have A LOT of ideas for that one).**

****

Chapter 5:

"Sasuke-sama, we have been ordered to escort you to the Sound Village." A Sound Ninja said. 

"These are the Four Sound Ninjas that attacked me before we left..." Sasuke thought. Sakura was confused by this, but then she remembered where they were going and who they were associating with. Right now, she was preoccupied with the Sound Ninja talking to Sasuke-kun...they had two heads!

"We should get going, but first..." Another Sound Ninja started. "Who is this? " He pointed at Sakura; Sasuke stepped in front of her.

"She's with me." Sasuke said. The first sound ninja looked at Sakura, then to Sasuke.

"Um...Sasuke-sama...I don't think...."

"She stays."

"But..."

"She stays." Sasuke said firmly, glaring at the ninjas, who admitted defeat.

"Alright then, you'll have to speak with Orochimaru-sama about this, but anyway, who is she?" The ninja asked.

"Her name is Sakura." Sakura was still standing behind Sasuke, feeling a bit nervous. Mainly because you could see blood stains on their clothing.

"Sasuke-kun, " Sakura whispered in his ear. " Who are they? "

"Allow us to introduce ourselves then. " The two-headed ninja said. "I am the West Gate's Sakon."

"The same," Another one, with black hair tied in a ponytail like Shikamaru's said. "East Gate's Kidoumaru."

"The same," said a large and rather fat one. "South Gate's Jiroubou. "

"The same," said one who wore a cap, with long hair hanging down from it. "North Gate's Tayuya."Sakura nodded in acknowledgment, but she still felt uncomfortable. 

"Alright," Sakon said, walking towards the entrance. "We need to get going. The Hidden Leaf has been looking for you guys... we killed 7 ANBU on the way here.Sakura, and even Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. 

'Horrible...' Sakura thought, but then she remembered that she wasn't really a Leaf shinobi anymore. She was surprised it was the ANBU and not the Hunter-nins, because, technically she and Sasuke were missing-nins now. Sasuke would probably become a sound ninja, though. "Well, what about the storm?" Sakura asked.

"We'll travel so fast that the lightning won't hit us." Kidoumaru said. That statement didn't ease Sakura's worry though. She and Sasuke quickly repacked their bags and hurried to join the sound nins outside. 

"We need to get moving, nothing can slow us down. " Kidoumaru said. "Leave everything that can be spared behind." Sasuke and Sakura proceeded to take out anything unnecessary. Sakura pulled out a fancy dress her mother had bought her a few weeks ago. She had accidentally packed it. She hesitated for a moment as she threw the dress onto the muddy ground. Sasuke proceeded to take out two extra shirts and a pair of pants. When the had finished, they nodded towards the Sound nins, who stood there briefly examining them, then proceeded to nod back. And with that, they set out to the Sound Village at a rapid pace, too fast for the storm.

Sakura gathered chakra to her feet in order to keep up, luckily she had great chakra control, or else she would have passed out by now. The rain slowly settled and stopped. However, the dark clouds still remained and an occasional crackle of thunder was heard once in a while. Sasuke and Sakura could see the end of the forest ahead, and sighed in relief. As they raced out of the final trees, Sakon turned his head back.

"Welcome, to the Country of Sound." The eyes of the Konoha genin couldn't help but widen at the sight they saw.

.........Back in the Hidden Leaf Village......... 

The sound of thunder and lightning was heard off in the distance, but it seemed to be moving away. However, there was still a downpour of rain. Naruto couldn't go outside in the sun, even if he could, he would not feel its warmth. His teammates were gone. Tsunade had already informed him that all the ANBU were found dead. The squad that found them also reported seeing another awkward sight. Various items of clothing were scattered among the ground. One shirt beared the Uchiha symbol and the other items of clothing were obviously of a female, which only meant one thing, Sasuke and Sakura. 

Naruto remembered the look on Tsunade's face. She truly looked like her age, like an old and worried woman. She said it a voice just above a whisper.

"It's too late. They've reached the sound. "She looked up to Naruto. " It's too late Naruto. They'll never come back. " Naruto almost lost his balance. He closed his eyes, which were leaking out tears, and quickly turned out of the room and bolted back home. And there he was, still in the same spot on his bed. The lights were off, and the ceiling fan was slowly moving. He shuddered, it felt cold. He never, ever, thought he'd be this lonely again. But there it was loneliness. His two most precious people had left him. He was angry at Sasuke for giving in to Orochimaru, and most importantly dragging Sakura with him to danger. A block of hail cracked against Naruto's window at that moment, but he didn't care. The cold breeze blew in, but he didn't care. All he ever cared about was gone, there was no more hope. He carefully reached for his pack and pulled out a well-worn kunai. It was still sharp, he noted, as he traced his finger down it. He whispered a few parting words that could not be heard and finally cut himself. Everything grew dark, but it was still a familiar feeling.

Loneliness, a pitch-black hell. 

------

yeah, I was feeling really angsty at the end. I wrote this chapter a few months ago, I think. I was trying to upload several chapters at once, but I decided to give you this one. This was just a nice filler chapter, I've decided most of the main events that will take place in the story. Anyway, I wanted to leave you in suspense. Hopefully, this wasn't horrible. R & R! I will update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Hehe I'm giving you two chapters at a time. Let the suspense from the last chapter sink in for a moment........lalalallalalalaa....lalalalalala....................................................................................................ok! Sunk in yet? Alrighty then, move onto the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own this story and my own manga (not published as of now)

Chapter 6:

Sakura stared at the wasteland before her. This was the Sound Country. The smell of blood was ripe in the air, and the dark clouds gave off an uncomfortable feeling. Thank goodness the storm had stopped, however, she wished it would rain again. Maybe it would wipe out the smell of blood. They quickly entered the gate of the Hidden Sound Village, where Orochimaru resided. It was certainly different from the Hidden Leaf Village, not one smile was on the face of the villagers. They all bore either a look of hatred or pain. The clothes of the villagers were tattered and torn, some even bearing stains of blood. She looked at their faces, they were hard and bore scars from previous fights. There were even children running around. Sakura looked at one little boy with a scar on his left cheek and obvious hatred in his eyes. It seemed as though he had lived through rough times. Sasuke tried to keep focused on what was in front of him, but he did occasionally steal glances around. 

They stopped at the steps of a large castle (japanese style castle), where Sasuke and Sakura were greeted by a surprisingly familiar face.

"Kabuto-san?" Sakura gasped. Sasuke was somewhat surprised at first, but he didn't show it. 

'I knew he wasn't what he seemed. 'He thought. Kabuto smirked.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, and... Sakura-chan came as well? Interesting. Well, may I welcome you to the Sound Country. Orochimaru-sama has been eagerly awaiting your arrival. " He turned around and motioned the two of them to follow. Sakura walked up the steps, not really knowing what she was getting herself into, she was a bit nervous. Sasuke remained emotionless and calm as he walked up the steps. Through the doors, they walked into a large, dimly lit room, and who other than Orochimaru was sitting in the large chair waiting for them.

  
"So, you two finally came. Great. " He said very sadistically. He weakly got up and walked over to examine them. " I'm glad that you have decided to join us Sasuke-kun. We weren't expecting Sakura-chan, but we could always use another recruit." He gave her a grin. "Oh, Tsunade will have her hands full with this."

"Cut the crap, Orochimaru. Are you going to give me what I came here for or what? "He clutched his cursed seal.

"Certainly, and we'll start first thing tomorrow. You and Sakura-chan go to rest now. I want you at full strength by tomorrow. Sakura-chan may do whatever she wants tomorrow." Sasuke stared at Orochimaru, there was a long pause.

"...alright, "He said, turning around."Let's go, Sakura. "

"Ok. " She turned and followed him. Kabuto lead them down a hallway made of stone. it was very narrow, making them feel uncomfortable. A person could stand in the center of it and spread out their arms, but that's about it. They were filled with many turns and twists, and were lit dimly by torches on the walls. Kabuto quickly opened a door on the right and showed them in. The room was actually pretty large and in pretty good condition. It certainly didn't match the rest of the castle… it was normal. There was a bathroom, a bed, a stove, a refrigerator, a closet, and a window. They were on about the second or third floor. The floor was made of wood, but it was actually a very smooth wood. Sasuke looked around and dumped his bag onto the ground.

"Whatever, it does the job. " 

"Ok, then. Well, I leave now, so you two can get settled." Kabuto waved and shut the door. Sakura put her bag on the floor and took another look around before sitting on the bed. Sasuke sighed and said,

"Well, best be getting ready for bed. It'll be a big day tomorrow." She look up and nodded. "Hey Sakura," He was looking out through the window. "Since I'll be training, you can do whatever tomorrow, but…" he hesitated. " Don't go to far, ok? The people here aren't as kind as Konoha, however, I don't think Orochimaru would have to you killed right here."

"No need to say it, Sasuke-kun," She said. "I know that." She smirked and said sarcastically, "but, that last line was very comforting." She got up off the bed and swiped up her bag, as she made her way into the bathroom. She cleaned up with a shower, brushed her teeth, and put on a shirt over her ninja shorts. When she emerged from the bathroom, she found Sasuke standing right in front of the door. She moved out of the way to allow him to pass and then made her way over to the bed. Yes, there was only one bed in the room and they would be sharing. Sakura was a little uncomfortable, just because he might think it was weird. But, Sasuke didn't really care. They both knew that nothing would happen.

**[ Inner**** Sakura: DAMN IT ]**

****

Sasuke came out after cleaning up himself and shut off the lights. He quickly glanced at Sakura and slid into bed. Between them, they were feeling both anxious and nervous for the next day. They didn't know what to expect.

Hehehehe, woohoo! I gave you another chappie!

Now, to get started on the NEXT one! Mwhahahahhahahahahha!

It won't be posted today though, I think it's good to have some suspense and time to let stuff sink in.

R & R please!

. Chelsey

**Ps. In case you missed the massive a/n on the last chappie, "Firecracker" is not being abandoned. I plan to continue you it once I finish "Shadow". **

****

Thanks for reading! X3 go sasusaku!


End file.
